


Elemental

by GraceJohnson2713



Category: Gamora/Peter, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Breech, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Pregnancy, Romance, Shower Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceJohnson2713/pseuds/GraceJohnson2713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamora and Peter have been drawing closer and closer to one another becoming quite good of… friends. But when a big shock hits the team followed by another surprise they may just become much more and that doesn't seem to bother the two of then anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is about a month or so after the Killing of Ronan.

**_Prologue_ **

 

_"So what is the Elemental exactly?" asks a questionable Peter Jason Quill._

 

_The man in front of him, Corpsman Dey, looked away from him and the ever so ancient book. Flipping the thin pages carefully but quickly with care. Nova-Prime stood next to him watching carefully of every move and every word anyone did or said._

 

_**"The Elemental:** Most powerful and wisest being to ever walk the galaxy. Possesses the power to control the elements, seasons and much more beyond our imaginations."_

 

_"More..." Quill says as pacing the room wanting to hear more._

 

_**"The Elemental's Nature:** Wise beyond her or his own years and its piers. Quiet and collective, with an over baring over protective side. Believes peace can be made and rather talk than fight with a down-to-earth personality, but it willing to fight if the other side does not agree to a peace enforcement. Him or her can use 100% of their own brain while we can only use 10%. Making the child extremely intelligent, and knowing what to do in a bad situation. While still open and quick to learn knew things and can remember every little thing they hear, see, touch, and process forever, they can still have their own side coming from their individual personality. Letting the child just be a child at times."_

 

_Dey read carefully ever word written down in the ripped pages of the brown dusty book._

 

_"What kinds of other powers?" demands a never so often serious Peter._

 

_**"Power of the Elemental:** _

  * _Fire Manipulation_
  * _Water Manipulation_
  * _Air Manipulation_
  * _Earth Manipulation_
  * _The Season of Spring Manipulation_
  * _The Season of Summer Manipulation_
  * _The Season of Autumn Manipulation_
  * _The Season of Winter Manipulation_
  * _Darkness and Light Manipulation_
  * _Second Sight(Seeing Spirits, Good or Bad)_
  * _Shield(Mental and Physical)_
  * _Mind Reading_
  * _Emotions Manipulator_
  * _Empathy(Can feel and Understand ones feelings)_
  * _To see the Past, Present, & Future _
  * _Time Walker(Go into the past, or future)_
  * _Time Freezer(freeze time)_
  * _Levitation(able to float in mid air without assistance)_
  * _Telekinesis_
  * _Teleportation_
  * _Telepathy_
  * _Lie and Truth Detector_
  * _Enhanced Senses, Strength, Touch, Sight, Hearing, Function of the Brain etc."_



 

_"And the list goes on, and on, and on..." comments Dey as he flips through about six more pages filled with listed abilities of powers._

 

_"So this child is basically indestructible..." Peter trails off deep in thought._

 

_"Not entirely." steps in Nova-Prime._

 

_"Here. It says here a few pages later..._

_**Elemental's Functions:** Before and after birth the Elemental will have no control over its power, over the years the child must be taught and restrained on how to use and control powers. For good and not for the hands of evil. The only one who can teach this child is a descendant of the Tylk Family. And only one of these members of the family can do so with the child." _

_He read from the pages._

 

_"I will call for enforcement's to start working on research of the family." Prime in forms and this relaxes Peter a bit but his nerves still shake with adrenaline._

 

_"You may want to hear this as well..." Corpsman Dey speaks again as he is on the last page of the book._

 

_**"The Elemental's Possible Defeat:** When the child comes of age of 14 he or she will take on the forces of a man, who will try and use the powers of the Galaxy's to create another Big Bang. Believed to be behind this would be: Galactus, and possible helped by Thanos." _


	2. The Color Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even being an assassin or apparent "heartless player'' you sometimes need some comfort...

**3rd Person**

_Red. Blood. Liquid. So much._

_It was just like every time. Gamora stood in the middle of an empty yet still grassy field with a green landscape. But she wasn't on a planet she was quite familiar with. The sky was a mix of purple, red, and blue. An interesting mix but was quite beautiful and she admired it._

_Then all of a sudden there was a loud rumble and she looked to her right. In the sky a huge ship, just like Ronan's came hurtling towards the ground. Wide eyed she ran from her place but it seemed if she ran she was just running in place still right in place. She fell to the ground and covered her head with her hands as it crashed with a big **'bang!'**. There was a great fire and pieces flew every where._

_Though to her surprise she was left unscatched. Standing up to her feet cautiously she heard a painful groan. Her dark eyes darting to the ground to see him laying their in his usual gray t-shirt, and light maroon red jacket, and dark jeans. Peter._

  _"Peter..." she whispered with fear._

  _He was scrapped and bleeding with a huge blow in his side bleeding out greatly. She ran and this time her feet seemed to move correctly and she knelt down to his side her hands coming in contact with his wound and he flinched but went limp again in pain. Raising her hands she stared at them._

  _It covered her green skinned hands greatly._

  _Red. Blood. Liquid. So much._

 Screaming, Gamora jolted and rose her back off her bed. Her sheets were soaked in sweat, beads of it running down her face. The cloth of the sheets stuck to her skin making her feel sticky and weird. Her breathing was rapid and her heart was heard in her ears. 

 Flinging the sheets off she rose from her bed her bare feet hitting the cold hard ground of her bedroom/bunker.

 It was late at night. At least  **'1:00am'**. All of the crew was asleep in their own bunkers. They had built three more bunkers in for Drax and Gamora to have one, and then Rocket and Groot shared one. Gamora's was right next door to Peters. Five steps away if she went out side the door.

 Sighing she walked to her door and opened it and stepping out closing the door behind her. She just needed to sit and think. Think. Something she felt she didn't have enough time to ever do. 

 Sitting in what they call the "Kitchen'' in the Milano, Gamora sat at the table crossing her arms over the table and burring her face in her arms

 Needing to clear her mind she waltzed to the front deck of the ship and slumped down tiredly in her co-piolit let seat and laid her head against the back. Her gaze turned to the stars of the purple and greens and blues mixed widely yet beautifully together. 

 This is always seemed to calm her tense postures. She also remembered doing this with her mother and father. They would all three go lay out on a hill in the deep night and stare out on to the stars. And ever since she has had a deep love for the sparks of light. 

 Closing her eyes her breathe became at a normal steady pace and she felt relaxed.

 "Gamora?" And there it went. The calmness gone replaced by alertness.

She she sat up straight wiping her head around her black and red hair flipping as she came to stare at Peter Quill. Shirtless.

She had never admitted it, but she did have some close nit feelings for the young Starlord. She didn't know how to get so very close with another person though. All men ever wanted was one thing and one thing only from a woman... sex. It disgusted her the word, she never liked it.

Besides, she had never let a man touch her in any way, espically since what happened that night many years ago when she was younger, without the enhancments were surgically used on her to modify her. 

When she was a teenager, Thanos had take her to Tartoonla #7, and despite Thanos's orders, she ignored them and in result, she was jumped by a band of thugs being greatly outnumbered she paid the ultimate price, they did things... Things she would never speak of again, things that scared her mentally, an physically. She was cautious on the subject. In return to her, Thanos had killed them all with his bare hands after finding her half dead, barely clothed, and covered in mud, and hr own blood.

" _This was your own fault Gamora, remember that. Your weakness lead you into this, weakness, and foolishness to ignore my orders..."_

Were the exact words that still haunted her mind, the words Thanos had uttered before her sister Nebula had brought her back to the ship after turning up, and later, she was cybernatically enhanced, making her levels super-human. The green assasian would never again let a man settle a hand on her in any way again without ending up in the nearest hospital on there death bed, or settling into the ground on their grave.

Being around men was hard, at first being in a band of four men andone woman seemed all entirly frightening to her for some time. But she quickly turned to find it comforting, they all had a protective baring to one another, she came to enjoy her friends new company, Groot was very kind in terms of his ways, Rocket could be a true smart ass but she found another side of him coming out at times while he denied it, Drax and ehr had become good friends, both of them had lost somethin near and dear to them at the hands of Thanos and Ronan, and Peter, well Peter was just comforting to be around unlike some other men she ahd seduced in her past, he had introduced her to many things that fascinated her greatly, and she had never been so close with a male figure before in a life time, besides her biological fathr, which she only knew for a short time of ehr life.

Herself was not going to lie, she di have some intrest to his structure physically wise, he was very attractive.

Truth be told once again, Peter himself never wanted such a thing from Gamora, course he stared at her at times, when he thouht she would not notice, but of course she did, she was always aware of her surroundings and the people around her. Ready to take the closest possible escape she could find, one that she had been planning since she arrived in the room. It was already a natural thing for her to do.

Peter had alway had a huge hole in his heart, he truly did long for a family, and with his crew that hole was partically fulfilled. But it was mostly still there, empty with the needing. A womans needing. 

Not anything sexual he wanted from it, but more of a comfort skill. That is what he wished for. Ever other woman he had met or hooked up with was very fondly attracted to him, and they did want somthing from him, they too wanted sex. They never really wanted to stay and lay in bed an just rest in one anotherez arms, unlike what Quill wanted.

But usually getting with a woman started with sex, not just wanting to get to know something about the other deeper, it already had to begin witht he most intimate thing they could do together. But he never protested like he so desperatly wanted to. Only for the reason of him wanted some sort of comfort from a woman, and closeness, or just a partner. He  wanted to have someone he could go to for anything, and they could go to him for anything.

That person was always Gamora, playing over in his mind. THey had become rather close as friends over the months. Gamora was different from the other woman he had met and been in relationships with. Much different. She was tough, daring, strong, sneaky, but at the same time compassionate, truthful, wise, and trust worthy.

The passion you could find in her eyes when she was worried forher friends, or like the time of when she feared for the extension of the people of Xandar. That was one of the things that took his breathe away, and he wasn't going to lie and say he was not attracted to his physically appearance, he was but, he did appreciate her inside thought more, truly he did.

After awaking, sweating through his shirt he had removed it and left his room, in look for some "fresh air". If that was even possible on his ship. It wasn't just "his" ship anymore, now after sharing it with four other occupants. 

Then when he had left, taking th small stair case up to the deck, he found Gamora sitting there, in the co-pilot seat, which she had claimed hers' and that was something none of them were going to argue with. 

The two were now locked with one anothers eyes, blue to brown. The whites around her brown pupils were visibly red, and he frowned slightly and cocked his head to the side ever so slyly, had she been crying? Why?

They both were completely silent for a moment, neither dared to move. Finally, Peter could not stand himself and the silence so he uttered some words from his mouth...

"Why are you up at this early hour?" he questioned, the best thing he could say without making anything more awkward.

But in a way he failed som when he stepped forward and walked closer to her presence and sat in his chair in th front beside her left, she seemed to corner herself deeper into the chair.

"Um..." she seemed to hesitate for the slightlest moment of time before making up her mind and blurting. "Nightmare. You?" is what she shot right back at him, his respones surprised her ever so shortly when he had answered with a plain no thought to it word...

"Same ."

He could see the slight shaken look to her figure jolt, through her eyes though she stared. Deeply. 

It killed her, in a way she wanted to do such a child act, and at th same time she was so scared and cautious like a child, she felt so foolish and stupid. But it wasn't her fault, right? 

He seemed he too was disturbed in some way, but unlike her he seemed stronger at the moment, he was holding his posture together without a single sign of weakness, it was just his eyes that seemed worn, tired, confused, an in a since... worried. 

"Gamora?"

She heard her name be muttered again, but more in a softening tone and seemed to speack comfort as tears were beginning to well in her eyes but she forced them down, she would not cry, not yet at least, maybe when she was alone.

But when she felt something touch her she flinched ever so slightly then realized it was just Peter, laying an hand over hers. It was such a small kind gesture of comfort, it all was too much for her, the last time she ever received comfort from anyone was before Thanos had taken her home from her.

With thatshe collapsed. Absent mindedly, she did her childish act, the act she used to preform on her parents as a child. When ever she had a nightmare as a child she would come bolting out of her bedroom an to her parents climbing into their bed into the middle of the night and go hovering to her mothr or father and cing to them.

And that is what she did, and without Peter even being able to rejester what had happened all he knew was in one swift motion the green girl had moved in such motion that she was now sat onto his lap, her legs dangling over the chair, her arms wrapped around his neck, and her face buried in his neck.

"You were dead…" he realized she spoke of her dream.

"So were you." his reply was in a way a releif and at the same time a scare. She pulled her face away and looked at his face but not in the eyes.

He did not mind the action she had just taken, his arms wrapped around her middle and around, pulling her close against him, and it was comforting. She felt one of his fingers come to her face as it traced a tear that had escaped running down her face, stricking it away from existence...

Gamora then finally realized over some time, he was not going to try to kiss her or anything, or make a move like of last time at Knowhere, instead he just helf her close, and that is what she wanted, she simply laid herhead in the crook of his neck again and closed her eyes...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments?


	3. Author's Anouncement!!! Rewriting...

**AUTHOR NEWS** ****

 

Since Vol. 2 of Guardians of the Galaxy has recently came out and now I have more info on the series I will be rewriting this story. I stopped it years ago because I had little information on the characters and their backgrounds but now that I am older and my writing has improved and I have more info on Thw Guardians of the Galaxy I will be rewriting this story. I thought of waiting till Vol. 3 but saw many people were looking to read this book. So in the future once that movie is released in 2020 I will change some things.im currently in high school and the year will be over in 3-4 weeks so around that ending time I should start writing more. For now I will be working on it as much as I can. I will also be rewriting my book _Tree Song_ if you are interested in reading it check it out! 

 

G.J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if your looking forward to the rewrite! :)


End file.
